


Goodnight I guess

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [92]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late night talks, M/M, Tired Nico, Tired Will, really short fic, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico arrives back at his cabin at one am and flops down on his bed to try and sleep.  But he landed on a  familiar shaped lump that can speak.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	Goodnight I guess

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so tired I didn’t even care enough to make this over 500 words so here’s a little solangelo thing, enjoy

At one in the morning, Nico was swaying on his feet barely able to stay awake as he stumbled into his cabin. Blinking away the dark spots in his vision. After shadow traveling twice he couldn’t afford to just pass out in the middle of the grass.

Nico flopped down on his bed, not bothering to take anything off. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he landed on a lump in the bed that went “ouch.”

That’s one way to wake up.

“Will?” Nico muttered, propping himself up on his elbows, “what in the name of Olympus are you doing here?”

The Will shaped lump shifted, he let out a slow breath, “sleeping. It’s one am so you should be too…”

“Why in… my cabin?” Nico asked

“I was waiting for you,” Will put his hand on Nico’s head, twirling strands of hair around his fingers.

“Asleep?”

“It doesn’t matter if I was awake or not. Where were you,” Will barely pushed himself up to a somewhat sitting position, he yawned.

“Unimportant I’m going to sleep.” Nico buried his face in the sheets.

“At least lay on the bed right,” Will scolded, pulling Nico up the rest of the way on the bed. He sighed.

“I can’t hear you I’m sleeping,” Nico mumbled, “zzzz goodnight Will. Talk in the morning.”

“No kiss goodnight for me?” Will teased.

Nico mumbled something unintelligible and dragged his hand over Will’s mouth. Will chuckled and pressed his face against Nico’s shoulder.

“Goodnight I guess Sunshine. But we need to have a talk in the morning,” Will said, snuggling under the blankets.

Nico was snoring soundly. Will was soon to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> How many little fics like this of legit just cuddling or something similar will I make before people get bored of it? I’m uncreative and have no ideas. Thanks for reading I’m going to bed


End file.
